


The Proposal

by Niskaru_Fanfictions



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Tiny Amount of Fluff, And killing off the Reader, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I actually wanna make my self cry, I dare make the cinnamon roll sad, I think that I have a problem, I'm gonna make it worse, I'm posting it as soon as it's done, Mentions of Blood, Mixed in with Angst, Papyrus is a cinnamon roll, and yes, cause I'm currently a but of both, gaster is dadster, haha - Freeform, mentions of wounds, not even gonna save the first ending to post tomorrow, or just sad?, should I be proud?, sorry I'm not sorry, with liking Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niskaru_Fanfictions/pseuds/Niskaru_Fanfictions
Summary: Papyrus is ready to Propose, and he's making sure that nothing can go wrong.Well, there was just one problem





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, I almost made myself cry with this one.
> 
> I feel great about it :D

Papyrus didn't have much experience when it came to this, he would admit that. But! He would not give in so easily! With the help of his brother and Asgore's clone, he had planned out everything. Down to every last detail. He lead you through the park, which had beautiful, blossoming flowers in the spring time. It was risky for you to be out like this, he knows that. He made sure that everything was covered. After you had agreed to become another ambassador in place of Frisk until they got their education, you had became a semi-target. His eyes connected with Sans's, who was watching from the farther corner of the park to make sure nothing went wrong.

 

 He smiled down at you, walking by his side, and he took your hand in his. Your Y/e/c eyes met his pinpricks, and he was content. He knew, without a doubt, that you would say yes, and yet despite everything, he still was a little nervous. He lead you to what he knew was your favorite spot, and he liked seeing your delighted smile at the picnic he set up.

 

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNEW YOU WOULD LIKE IT!" He claimed, but he still watched your reaction carefully.

 

Again, you beamed up at him, and placed a soft kiss to his teeth. His magic flooded to his face, and by your chuckle he knew you had seen his Orange blush. He lead you to the setup, and you sat down next to him. Again, his eyes went to Sans', but this time, his brother looked panicked. In a flash of blue, he disappeared, and a loud sound echoed throughout the park.

 

"PAPYRUS!" You shouted out, and he was shoved away.

 

His back hit the ground, and when he turned his head, you were laying next to him, looking pained. His brother appeared in front of both of them, and he rushed to Papyrus, his pinpricks searching him over.

 

"I AM FINE, BROTHER. Y/N, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU LOOK... PAINED."

 

Sans' head whipped over to Y/n, and he said her name softly. It was then he saw that she was holding her side. Papyrus knelt next to her, and slowly pried her hands away, despite her weak protests. He froze at the wound in her side, and the amount of blood coming out of it. He squeezed Y/n's hands, and let one go, but kept ahold of the other. The hand he let go of, went back to her wound.

 

"Call 911, shoots fired, we need an ambulance ASAP." She managed to wheeze out.

 

a small trickle of blood flowed out from her mouth, and she seemed to notice, "Tell them to  make it quick, there's internal bleeding, I think the bullet hit a major organ."

 

Sans nodded, and quickly pulled out his phone, and Y/n squeezed her eyes shut.

 

"God," she wheezed out, "It really hurts."

 

"It is okay, Y/n," Papyrus said, knowing that now probably wasn't the time for his loud voice.

 

She looked up at him and smiled, though he knew it was weak.

 

"Hey, Pap, could you, uh... c-could you call everybody?" She released her wound, and pulled out her phone, "You should be able to make it a group call with my phone."

 

Papyrus nodded, and quickly established a group call, like Y/n had said.

 

Alphys was the first one to pick up, "U-u-uh, Y-Y/n, H-hello?"

 

Y/n gestured to bring the phine closer to her, and she put her hand back on her wound.

 

"H-Hey Alphys," She said quietly.

 

Undyne and Toriel picked up.

 

"Y-Y/n! A-a-are you o-okay?!"

 

"Punk what's going on?" Undyne said.

 

"My child?"

 

Frisk. Mettaton. Napstablook.

 

"Darling?"

 

"T-there was an i-incident a-at the park. Uh.." She sucked in a breath, and coughed. More blood came out.

 

"Where?" Asgore said, coming on just as Y/n had said that.

 

"The one near Sans' and Papyrus' home." She said.

 

Sans came back at that moment, "You called everyone?"

 

Y/n nodded and faced Papyrus with a smile that was forced and sad, "Uh... I'm sure I'm going to go... Unconscious soon.." she paused. "Police are already on their way."

 

Her head lowered to the ground, "I uh, you all are my family, you know that right?"

 

"K-kid, don't talk like that," Sans said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Y-Y/n..." Alphys, stopped.

 

"My child, I am coming as fast as I can." Toriel said, fear seeping into her voice, despite not wanting it to.

 

"Y/n, you can't give up. Hold on," Asgore said.

 

"I don't think that's a request I'll be able to follow." She said.

 

"But, Y/n, you were supposed to say yes," Papyrus interjected.

 

"W-what?" She asked.

 

Papyrus held the ring he had been fiddling with in her vision. Tears slipped through Y/n's eyes.

 

"P-Pap..." She choked up, "Pap."

 

She breathed out, and Papyrus waited for her answer. Everybody was silent. Y/n laid there, unmoving, but Papyrus was patient.

 

"Well Y/n? What do you say?" He asked again.

 

"Papyrus, could you give us a moment?" Sans asked, and looked at his brother pleadingly.

 

Papyrus glanced at him, but faced her again, and a thought entered his mind that he didn't want to entertain.

 

"Y/n?" Papyrus was whispering now, "I... I love you."

 

He knew, now. Afterall, he wasn't as naive as everybody thought. He was just hopeful. He fell silent and stared at her body. Here eyes were wide open still, but they were unseeing. She was no longer vibrant, not like she once was. She was just... there. But not  _really_ there. He hadn't missed the shattering of her Soul, he just hoped, against all logic, it could be fixed. He tuned out everything else, just wanting to watch her, for the last time, for as long as he could. He didn't register the sirens, or the blue and red lights. He didn't hear his friends talking, or his brother trying to talk to him. He didn't register his own tears. All he could think of, was that she was gone.

 

All he could think of...

 

Was how she didn't get to say, 'Yes'.


	2. Ending Option: Angsty Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Sad ending for 'The Proposal'
> 
> Also, I don't care that I did two in one day. It had to be posted right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I decided to do two different endings for this one. There's the Angsty Ending (This one) and then there will be a Happy Ending for all of you people who want Fluff.

The day had past in a blur for Papyrus. At first, nobody could snap him out of his trance, and even when the ambulance took Y/n's body away, he didn't move. The tears left orange trail marks on his skull, but he didn't move, nor did he speak. Sans was at a loss on how to comfort his brother. His offers fell on deaf ears, and Sans even went as far as to make a pun. It was met with no response, though. So, he did what he could to help his younger brother. He explained what happened to the police and when everybody else came, he slipped from them to go over to the picnic set up. He took everything off, and folded up the blanket. It would be thrown away, though, because there was a splatter of your blood on it. He took a shortcut, and put the items in his room never to be seen again, so Papyrus wouldn't be reminded constantly of what had happened. He went back, and slowly stood his brother up. He led him to the red convertable he used to bring Y/n here, and he slowly drove home.

 

 Once there, he got him out of the car and, lead him to their shared doorstep. But, Sans stopped. Even he knew that the house wouldn't be the same. You wouldn't be there, ready to comfort them, or they couldn't be there to comfort you. You wouldn't make your special deserts, or your large variety of foods for dinner, luch, or breakfast. You wouldn't be there to comfort Sans through a nightmare of the resets, the one person he opened up to. You wouldn't be there to play Action Figures with Papyrus, or crack up Puns much to Papyrus' dismay. You wouldn't read or sing Papyrus to sleep again, and Sans admit to himself, it helped even him get some rest after a nightmare. You would never legally be his sister, Papyrus would never be bonded to you, or call you 'HUMAN WIFE'. You wouldn't be able to live your life to the fullest extent. No, you wouldn't be able to, because you had died. Right in front of both of them. Your Soul, gave only one last pulse of reassurance, kindness, and happiness, before shattering right in front of both of them.

 

 Sans sighed, and opened the front door. A part of him expected you to walk up to them, see their state, and comfort you. It was a small part of him, a tiny hope, that was quickly crushed. You were gone. There was no reversing that,  _espescially_ after your Soul shattered. Sans sat Papyrus down on the couch, and stayed right next to him, holding him in a tight hug, his grip never wavering. His little brother needed him to be strong, so he would do just that. Papyrus broke out of his daze slightly, and faced Sans, his pinpricks dull.

 

"Thank you, brother," He said softly, and he looked down at the floor, "The Great Papyrus should be strong for you-"

 

"Don't Pap. We both lost a close friend, and you lost the love of your life. The great Papyrus gets a pass as many times, and for as long, as he needs. Your bro is here for ya." Sans whispered, and started stroking Papyrus' skull, "I'll always be here for you."

 

Papyrus looked at Sans longer, managing a weak, pitiful smile compared to his normal ones, and his gaze dropped back to the floor. Losing Y/n is hard on both of them, and they both knew that. So they stayed there. For how long, they both lost track, but when there was a knock at their door, Sans merely used his magic to open it, and in came Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, Flowey, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, Napstablook, and even Grillby. Everybody was gloomy, even Undyne didn't seem energized. Heck, Flowey didn't look as guarded as he normally was he just looked... sad. For someone who didn't have emotions, he grew to care for Y/n. Nobody said a word, and everybody just sat wherever. It was silent, but some how deafening.

 

"She..." Asgore sighed, "It's been hours, and I only seem to miss her more."

 

"We all do," Toriel said, putting a paw on his back.

 

Normally, Asgore would be estatic for affection from Toriel, but he didn't even move. Asgore's stare was glued to the ground, and it seemed as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

 

"When... when her funreal comes," Mettaton said, and everybody flinched at the reminder, "I'm making it as grand as I'll be able to. The whole world will know our friend."

 

"I.... will help," Napstablook added, "She.... is-..... w-was.... always so.... kind."

 

Mettaton smiled sadly at him.

 

Undyne started pacing around the room, and with each passing moment she seemed to get angrier and angrier. Finally she snapped.

 

"NNNAAAGGGHHH. I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER DID THIS TO HER." Undyne threw a spear, aiming for the wall, but her aim was off, and it smashed into a lamp.

 

One you always held dear. The one that you said your Grandma had given to you as a gift. Everybody stood stalk still, waiting for something to happen. Nobody could seem to get angry though. It only made the greif worse.

 

"I-" Flowey spoke up, "I can't believe I'm admitting this out loud, but... I want Y/n back."

 

Frisk set down Flowey, and buried their face into their hands. Flowey dropped, seeming defeated.

 

"W-w-we a-all w-w-want Y-... Y-Y/n b-back," Alphys said quietly.

 

Papyrus didn't say anything out loud, but he was absolutely sure, that he wanted Y/n back the most. He wants her to be here, and all of them celebrating their 'engagement' not mourning her loss.

 

 

                                      Nobody was the same after that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to admit, after finishing this ending, I went back and read the chapter, and then this ending, and I actually almost wanted to cry. I really went Angsty on this one, and I don't know whether to be proud, or sad that I did it so well.


	3. Ending Option: Fluffy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Happy Ending, for those of you who want some Fluff for the precious cinnamon roll

 

 

Yes, Y/n's Soul had shattered, and it stayed that way.

 

 For a moment.

 

No monster or human knew what came after death, afterall, dead men don't tell tales. But... not all those who have passed on could be considered dead. Specifically, a single monster shattered across Time and Space. Your shattered Soul, had to pass through the Void, before going who knows where, but a certain monster wouldn't let that happen. Afterall, his sons had grown fond of you, and he'll admit, while watching the three of them, he grew to think of you as the daughter he never had. So, for the split second your Soul had passed through the Void, this monster, Dr. W.D Gaster,  had stopped it from moving on. Originally, he had been saving up his magic to try and contact his eldest son, hoping he could find a way to pull him from the Void, but Gaster knew that this would be worth it. So, he used his gathered magic to slowly and carefully piece together your Soul. There was a scar that would be left, and it would be visible to any who saw it. No doubt they would question it, but you would be fine.

 

 After putting the final piece in place, the Coid had torn open, and you appeared in front of him. At first, you were confused. Your wound had disappeared, and you  _swore_ you knew you had died. Yet, here you were.... well, wherever you were. When you met eyes with Gaster, you weren't afraid, you merely studied him a moment.

 

"Hello?" You asked cautiously.

 

" ~~ ** _Hello My Dear. I am Dr. WingDings Gaster... but you may just call me Gaster._**~~ "

 

His voice threw you off. It was deep, velvety, but had a lot of static that made it a little hard to understand.

 

"Where am I, Gaster?"

 

" ~~ _ **Well, my Dear, you are in the Void. You pass through here after death.**_~~ "

 

"So I  _am_ dead then." You mused, looking at yourself.

 

Gaster chuckled, " ~~ _ **Not quite my Dear. Using the magic I had saved up, I pieced together your shattered Soul. You are very much alive.**_~~ "

 

"Why?" You asked, looking at him more closely.

 

Gaster smiled, " ~~ _ **You are quite the curious one. Well... I have been watching your timeline for quite sometime now. It seems my sons have grown quite fond of you, and you of them.**_~~ "

 

Your eyes widened, " _OH._   _The_ Gaster. Your Sans and Papyrus' dad then."

 

" ~~ _ **That is correct**_~~ ," Gaster said, amused.

 

You suddenly lunged at him, and he startled, tensing up, and you wrapped your arms around him. Gaster stayed tense a moment longer before relaxing, and patting the top of your head.

 

"Thank you," You mumbled.

 

" ~~ _ **It's the least I could do, since you make my sons happy.**_~~ "

 

"I'll find a way to bring you back," You said, "No matter how long it takes."

 

Gaster smiled softly at your determination. It could be done, maybe, with your help. He would have to see.

 

" ~~ _ **Everybody misses you dearly, it is time for you to head back.**_~~ "

 

You nodded, and looked to your right, where a tear that seemed somehow darker than the Void you were in, had appeared.

 

" ~~ _ **Make Papyrus happy. Afterall, you still have a question to answer.**_~~ "

 

You beamed up at him, and stepped through the tear.

 

                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 Your eyes opened, and your lungs burned. You opened your mouth, and gulped down air, surprised to fing that the wound in your side wasn't bothering you. You looked down and saw a scar, but the wound was no more. You had been healed. You mentally thanked Gaster again, and sat up. You were on a bed, in what looked like a hospital. So they hadn't done anything else, yet. That was good.

 

 You stood up, and walked to the open doorway, seeing a few doctors and nurses pass by, not glancing in the room.

 

"Hello?" You called out, as another doctor passed by the doorway. He stopped abruptly, and turned to face you, and his eyes widened in surprise.

 

"Oh my God!" He said, "Go, lay on the bed, you shouldn't be up. In fact we all thought you had-!"

 

"Died?" You offered, "I could tell."

 

"Sit! Everybody needs to know right away! It's a miracle!"

 

He rushed you back to the bed, pulling out a walkie-talkie telling people to come to your room, and contact the people who were with you when you were brought here. A few moments later, five other doctors rushed into the room, followed by a few nurses, and in a flash of blue, Sans appeared in front of you, gripping Papyrus' arm.

 

"Oh my stars," Sans breathed out, blinking rapidly, as if making sure You weren't about to disappear.

 

Papyrus took one long stride, and wrapped you up in a hug so tight, your lungs had to fight for air. You didn't care though. Tears had sprung to your eyes, and if the wet spot on your shoulder was any indication, Papyrus was also crying.

 

"HUMAN Y/N! YOU ARE HERE!"

 

"I'm here Paps," You whispered out, "I'm here, alright? I'm not leaving that easy."

 

Your eyes met Sans' and he mouthed 'How?' to you. You smiled softly and mouthed back 'Gaster'. His pinpricks expanded and he ran up, and  _jumped_ into he hug. For someone lazy, he could really move. You wrapped and arm around Sans, and tightened the grip on Papyrus.

 

"Be careful of her wound," A doctor said, slightly panicking.

 

"It's healed," You said, "It doesn't hurt."

 

You heard running and shouting down the hospital halls, and Undyne appeared in the doorway, followed by Frisk holding Flowey.

 

"PUNK!! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN. NNAAAGGGHHH!!" Undyne said, and hugged you and both the skeleton brothers.

 

Frisk bounded up, and snuggled against you, since both of our arms were full. Toriel and Asgore appeared in the doorway next, and they both looked relieved to see you. Asgore literally pulled you out of the skeleton's and Undyne's embrace, and wrapped you in his own, Toriel taking the other side of you.

 

"You..." Asgore took in a shuttering breath, and looked down at you with a gleeful glint in his eye, "You disobeyed a direct order."

 

You winked at him, "I came around in the end, though."

 

"You did," Asgore said, and tightened the hug.

 

"My child, you scared all of us." Toriel said.

 

"It wasn't my intention," You whispered.

 

"I know." She repiled.

 

"Darling~!" Mettaton came throught the doorway, and pulled my from the King and Queen.

 

You laughed, "Mettaton! I'm surprised you were able to come."

 

"I put my tour on hold, after what happened," He said, "I needed a little time."

 

"oh..... am I.... interrupting something.....?" Napstablook floated in.

 

"Blooky, don't worry 'bout it, come in," You said with a smile.

 

He floated in, and You opened up an arm, for him to join in the hug. He looked a little surprised when you waved him over, and he blushed a slight grey, coming over. When you tried to put your arm around him, you went right through him.

 

"oh..... sorry...." He looked sad.

 

You smiled at him and let your arm hover next to him, in a makeshift hug, "It's fine."

 

Frisk walked over and held Flowey in front of you.

 

He grumbled something to himself, then looked you in the eye, "You do not have my permission to die again, do you hear me?"

 

You giggled, and pet one of his petals, and he accepted his fate, a slight yellow crossing under his eyes.

 

Papyrus pulled you from that little group hug, and set you down in front of him. He pulled out a ring, and held it in between the two of us.

 

"HUMAN Y/N, YOU HAVE STILL NOT SAID YES." Papyrus said, his pinpricks bright and hopeful.

 

You launched yourself at him, nearly taking him down in a hug, "Oh my god,  _yes_."

 

Tears leaked from my eyes and Papyrus made a loud 'NYEH' and pried my left hand off of him, and he slipped the ring on my finger. I placed a small kiss on his teeth, and he blushed orange.

 

Despite what happened, everything had turned out okay.


End file.
